


Wake Up Call

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's aware that he is not the most comforting person in the universe. But when your boyfriend needs your help, what can you do but try? [Shiro/Keith, content warnings for past trauma]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> None

Title: Wake Up Call  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentions past trauma  
Notes: None

Keith had woken up from nightmares before, but this was the first time that he woke up screaming. Except, he realized as he became more aware of the situation, he wasn’t screaming. Shiro was.

“Shiro.” Keith kept his voice soft, and his hand on Shiro’s shoulder gentle. “It’s fine. You’re safe.”

“I—” Shiro hid his face in his hands, and took a shuddery, shaky breath. “I’m fine. I just need a moment.”

“Okay.” That wasn’t the answer Keith wanted, but this wasn’t about him. This was about making sure that Shiro could feel better. So he fought to keep his own breath steady for what felt like forever as Shiro didn’t look at him and didn’t move.

“…Thank you.” Shiro smiled (weakly, for a moment) as he sat up properly—and then started to get out of bed.

“Where are you going, Shiro?”

Shiro blinked at him. “It’s almost time to get up. I figured I’d get my morning exercise in early.”

“It’s 0300 hours. You’ve only had three hours of sleep so far.”

“Keith. You and I both know that I’m not going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, but…” It was one of those **very** rare times that he was jealous of Lance. Because Lance would know just what to say to not just get Shiro to sleep, but feel better as well. And dang it, Keith loved Shiro, more than anything, but when it came to this… he could feel himself freezing up. All he really knew anything about was flying fighting Galra and arguing—

Wait. That was it.

“Shiro. Get back in bed.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “And if I don’t?”

“I will go to Lance’s bedroom, knock on the door, insult his hair, and then his piloting skills. That will lead to a fight that will last for hours—possibly days.”

Shiro huffed, but plopped back down on the mattress.

“Now get on your side. Please.” Once Shiro did that, Keith curled up against his back, wrapping an arm around Shiro’s middle.

Okay, now came the hard part. “I know there’s only so much I can do. But you need to take care of yourself, too.”

“It’s fine.” Shiro’s voice sounded so far away.

“No, it’s not. I should…” He rested his forehead against Shiro’s back.

 

“Hey.” He couldn’t see Shiro’s voice, but his voice was warm, like when he was smiling (for real). “You got me back in bed so I could get some sleep, right?” He squeezed Keith’s hand.

Keith frowned. “Are you praising me for threatening to argue with Lance forever if you didn’t go back to sleep?”

“Yes.”

Keith was once again reminded that he did not understand people at all.

But at least Shiro was willing to sleep some more, and yep, his breathing was steady, he was officially asleep again. Which meant Keith could close his eyes and try sleeping again as well…

\--

When he woke up, Shiro was dressed, and doing push ups. Keith was about to protest, until he got a look at the time. This was Shiro’s usual wake up time.

“It’s still too dang early,” he said to himself, but Shiro must’ve heard, because he smiled at him mid-push up (wryly/gentle flirting).

“That’s what you get for dating a morning person.” Shiro finished, and stretched. “I’m gonna get some breakfast. You want anything?”

“No, I’ll wait until Hunk gets in the kitchen.”

“All right, then I’ll see you at training.” Shiro leaned in, kissed Keith’s cheek, and left the room.

After a moment, Keith got ready for the day as well. He wasn’t a fool—Shiro still had a long way to go. But it was progress.


End file.
